Twilight Blaze
by Count-Hagane
Summary: (Part 1 of 4) There is a group of Fire-benders said to have been exiled from their land, to have a power that is said to corrupt the strongest wills, but when Aang, Katara, and Sokka encounter this strange group...they may find the most unlikely character
1. Prolouge: Escape of the Emperor's Son

**TWILIGHT BLAZE**

_"Hurry son, this way!" The man ushered his son, outside and through the halls the boy could here angry voices and a distant shout of 'they went this way—after them!'_

_The boy looked upon the man which was his father and asked, "What is happening father? Why are your followers angry with you?"_

_The man looked sadly down at his son and said, "Because right now they see me at a weakness…and at this moment my advisor has turned my followers and people against me, now hurry Templar Li…or both of our lives shall be forfeit!"_

_The boys father lead him to the stables and had him saddled and ready to ride, "Now son," Li's father started, while wiping a tear from his eye, "as soon as I send you off I want you to find that friend of yours……though I damn myself for sending you away to our fallen brethren. I feel you'd be safer with them than you'd be with me."_

_Suddenly there came a burst of cries from around them, "GO!"_

_Li then felt the creature he was saddled up to pick up a tremendous burst of speed, as he sped away from the stables and said, "Father…wait, what about you?"_

_By the time Li was on the outskirts of the kingdom, in the fiery rolling hills that he knew little about._

_In the distance on the coast he saw a ship, a group of people were boarding…with what courage he had Templar Li neared the vessel, in the group he spotted someone familiar and waved to him, the person waved back in return._

_"Young Master Li, to travel this far to reach me in the time of our exodus from the Fire Nation, you must truly be in need of something?" the person asked._

_"Indeed Aldaris…my father sent me here to go with you, he seemed rather troubled by it." said Templar Li._

_"Did he make it out with you?" Aldaris asked, Templar Li shrugged._

_"Well I'm sure when Fenix returns from his reconissance we'll be brought news of your father's escape." Aldaris told him, Templar Li smiled a bit._

_Soon after Fenix returned the ship set off, it was met by two other ships who watched as they departed the saddening red glow of the land they once knew. Templar Li then went down below deck where he heard the voices of Aldaris, Fenix, and the elder Rain. "Are you certain you saw it happen Fenix, you best not be tricking me in this dark hour?" Aldaris asked._

_Fenix__ shook his head, "I saw it myself, Emperor Li was executed on Ozai's command…and further more he is planning to keep the war with the other nations going, if you ask me it will not be long until Ozai controls all four nations in his hands. I doubt anyone could stand up to Advisor…or should I say Lord Ozai in this dark hour."_

_Rain then shook his head and said, "Oh the arrogance of youth, there is one who can stand up to Ozai…or has the power to, and though he has passed over he will soon return."_

_"Oh Christ, not the Avatar spiel again!" hissed a voice._

_"You will speak of him with respect Diablo, he is able—!" Rain shouted at him._

_"To bend the elements of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air…yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it about an untold number of times." Diablo said coldly._

_"Nonetheless," said Fenix, "do you think we should tell the boy what happened to his father?"_

_"No, right now I think his father's death is the last thing Templar Li needs to hear, but later on I may have to tell him." Aldaris answered._

_"You shelter him as if you **were** his father Aldaris!" argued Diablo._

_Then the teenage Diablo stormed out of the room, he looked at Templar Li, who was beginning to start a sobbing fit, Diablo then smirked and said, "Hey Aldaris, there's someone out here who could use your attention!"_

_Aldaris__ peeked around and saw Li, and immediately hugged him, "I'm sorry Li, I know I can never replace him." Aldaris said weakly._

_Templar Li then started to cry, using Aldaris' shoulder as a handkerchief._


	2. Living Shadows

_7 years later…_

"So Sokka…what's for dinner?" Asked Katara, as they journey through the deserted Air Nation on their way to the North Pole, Sokka emptied a little pouch he'd taken with him, "We've got some mushrooms, edible…I think, some nuts, some rock-shaped nuts," then he looked sadly at himself and said, "I wonder why I even bother."

"Don't worry Sokka, you tried your best…no one's blaming you." said Aang.

Katara nodded in support when she saw something strange, out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow move amongst the trees, but when she turned to look it was gone. "Katara, hello…anybody home?" asked Sokka, waving his hand in her face.

"Oh sorry, I just thought I…" she started to say, then trailed off. "_Something funny is going on around here_." she thought to herself, for this was not the first but the third time she thought she'd seen something move, as if someone, or something was following them.

"Hey Sokka…you don't mind if I use some of those mushrooms to make a soup, do you?" Katara asked.

"Go ahead." Sokka replied.

Later that night Katara made the soup plus one extra bowl, though Aang and Sokka asked why she had, the only response they got was "I have my reasons."

As soon as everyone was asleep (except for Katara, who kept one eye open a crack to see if she was right), there came a rustling in the bushes, Katara watched as a lone figure in a grey cloak came forward, he had beige pants and a black tunic. She recognized the pants as something an Air Nomad might wear, but the tunic looked like the make of the Fire Nation. The person picked up the bowl and took a spoonful of the soup, flinched and then looked at it, then set it down and took out a small traveling purse. From it he took some weird looking leaves, grounded them up in his hand and threw them in the soup and stirred it, then the strangest thing happened, she saw him conjure fire to reheat the bowl, only it wasn't an orange flame but a purplish-black color, the stranger then took another spoonful and nodded his head at his own doctoring of the soup.

When he finished he got up and walked over towards them, he crouched down and looked at Aang and Momo first. Katara swore she could hear him whisper something that sounded like "The Avatar."

Then he stooped over Sokka and examined him, and last he hovered above Katara, her heart went racing, she felt his hand go over her eyes as he said, "Time for the dreamer to sleep….time for the dreamer to dream….sleep my child, and dream of lands you once knew." His voice was that of someone her age, it was gentle and yet seemed to echo a great inner power. She tried to stir, but with his voice she found it harder to move, "No child, the moon is waning…the night is failing, now is the time for your sleep."

When she awoke it was morning, she didn't see any foot prints on the ground so she believed she must have dreamt the whole thing, "_But his hand the way it felt, it felt so real_."

"Well look who's finally awake." Said Sokka with a smirk. "Woke up found you still deep asleep."

She looked and saw Momo playing with an empty soup bowl, Sokka looked at it, "Yeah, little guy found it out…it was dry, but I found a spoon next to it."

That's when it hit her, that she hadn't been dreaming, "Then it was real…he was really here." she said to herself.

"Who was here Katara?" asked Aang.

She looked at her surroundings, she knew someone was still watching them, "I don't think we're alone out here."


	3. The 'Phantoms' of the Ash Reveal Themsel...

Katara explained what she'd seen that night, "Fire Nation…a soldier from the Fire Nation got this close to our camp!" Sokka exclaimed in disbelief. Katara shook her head, "I don't think he was a soldier, why would he be a soldier and not try to kidnap Aang while we were asleep?" she asked.

"Ever hear of reconissance, he was probably scoping the place out." Sokka explained.

"Wait…Katara, what did you say he was wearing again?" Aang asked.

"A grey cloak, beige pants, boots, and a black tunic…why Aang, do you feel you might know who he is?" Katara asked.

"Not who he is….but what he is." Said Aang, he then looked around, "On other nations—this was before my hundred year sleep….there was a rumor that some areas of the other nations were haunted, that people swore they saw a shadow move or a barely visible figure in the night, but when they turned to look, _poof_…nothing, the figure or shadow just vanished. The Earth Nation refers to them as Fire Ghosts, The Air Nation…Phantoms of the Ash…The Water Nation…Specters of the Spark, and the Fire Nation…The Dark Souls."

"So you're saying we were visited by a-a-a _ghost_!" Sokka asked, a bit of fear in his throat.

"No," Aang said shaking his head, "just someone who can become a ghost if he so wish it."

"So where do they live? They must have a village nearby?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but it'll be guarded by traps…dozens of them." Aang pointed out.

It took some convincing, but they finally decided to try and find the village of these so called 'ghost people'. Aang took the lead, followed by Katara, then Sokka, Appa and Momo behind them.

It didn't take long until they saw a sign, Fire Nation armor scattered all about their path. "We're probably close, they do this as a warning as to all Fire-Benders who get too close to their village, be careful now…we don't know when we'll run into a trap."

No sooner had Aang said that did Katara see another shadow move out of the corner of her eye, "_We're being watched,_" she thought to herself, "_But we'll be seen as friend…or foe_?"

As they continued Aang looked around and clutched his staff tightly, "We're surrounded, don't make any sudden moves."

Suddenly a net shot out of the bushes capturing Aang and Katara, Appa was lassoed and kept down. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and prepared for what ever awaited him.

From the bushes appeared several figures just as Katara had described, Sokka got ready to throw his weapon, at that same moment four of the cloaked figures loaded bows and prepared to fire the arrows at Sokka.

"Sokka…don't attack them, they're only going to attack if you do." Aang told him.

"You're friend gives you wise counsel, I'd take it if I were you…you just live to see another sunrise if you do." One of the grey cloaked figures suggested taking a step forward.

Well guessing the amount of pressure Sokka was under, he threw it anyway.

The cloaked figure closed his eyes and as if by some power of bewitchment, caught the boomerang and let it fall to the ground, Sokka stared in mid-surprise of the feat. Just as one of the cloaked figures came up behind him and knocked him out, Katara and Aang were released. Katara ran over to where her brother lay, "Sokka, are you all right?" she asked, afraid that they may've killed him.

"Ma'am…young sir, I am sorry what I did to your friend," said the cloaked figure who knocked Sokka out, "but your friend was foolish to try and attack Fenix, but I guess with that nasty bump to the head he may learn from it."

"Ah…actually I'm looking for somebody, he's one of you…only my age, I'm not certain he's my height, but he could be close to it." Katara explained, Fenix looked at her, "Templar…Templar Li went this far out of our village?"

"That's his name?" Katara asked.

Fenix nodded, he then looked at Aang and a pleased look, "If you wish to see him, I'll take you to our village…but I must ask you to blind-fold yourselves."

Aang put the blind-fold on without question, Katara looked at Fenix, Fenix knew what she was thinking and said, "It's the only way."

"Well….okay." Katara said quietly as she placed it over her eyes.

"Good…now a couple of my men will keep a hold of you so you don't get lost." Fenix said, and with that they made their way through the forest (two men dragging a still unconscious Sokka behind them).

About three hours later the blind-folds were removed to reveal a small village, Fenix then removed his hood to reveal he was a man with black hair slightly graying, he also had a beard, and had a piece of cloth wrapped around the left side of his face. "What happened to your face Fenix?" Aang asked, Fenix removed it to reveal his eye-lid had been sewn shut, "Hunting accident…it was an Iron Boar, 355 pounds of the most gamey tasting roast that ever touched your lips…sadly I was a young fool back then and went after it by myself." Aang and Katara flinched as soon as they had seen what was behind the cloth, he quickly re-wrapped it around his face.

"Wait here a moment…I'll have some of our tribe provide you with a place to stay and catch your bearings." Fenix told them, he later came back with two women behind him, "Rita and Makino have promised to take you to where you'll sleep for the night, I must report my findings to the village elder, Rain, perhaps he'll know by what reason are paths crossed."

As Aang and Katara followed Rita and Makino, Aang couldn't help but notice one of the villagers looking at him, a man with brown hair slicked back, he also had one gray eye, but the other one, the left one, was a bright red. He seemed to cast upon them an evil eye.

"This is where you will sleep for the night, make yourselves comfortable." Rita told them, showing them a hut with three cots inside.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked.

"He's been moved to the stables, he's being taken care of as we speak…you can see him later if you wish." Makino told him.

"Oh…and I don't know about this, but one of your tribe sort of gave me a look I didn't like." Aang told them, they both looked at each other, "What did this person look like?" Rita asked.

"He had brown hair, and two different colored eyes…one gray, one bright red." Aang responded.

Makino and Rita both nodded and said, "Diablo." Rita then looked at them and said, "Don't you threat, you're under the protection of the other tribe members, Diablo would know better than to attack you here."

Then Fenix appeared in the entrance and said, "Okay ladies…I need to speak with these two alone." Rita and Makino left without question, Fenix cleared his throat, "I've spoken to the elder, he has agreed to see you. He hopes you'll attend supper tonight….it would make him very pleasant."

"Okay." Aang said.

As Fenix turned to leave, Katara asked, "I couldn't help notice that your tribe are Fire-benders…but the color flame I saw Templar Li used was rather unusual?"

Fenix turned to look at them and said, "Yes…I have a slight feeling you'd run into our violent, war loving brethren. But we are not them, we are 'Dark' Fire-benders, the Fire Nation's fallen brethren."


	4. The Origin of their Being

Later that day Sokka woke up from his 'nap' (if you can put it that way) to find out who these mysterious Fire-benders truly were, "Dark Fire-benders? We're in a village full of _dark_ Fire-benders?" Sokka asked Katara and Aang in disbelief.

"Yep, that's what Fenix told us…we're going to meet with the elder of the village at supper." Aang told him.

"_Dark _Fire?" Sokka asked again, still trying to take it all in.

"Yes Saki…we use a different flame then our national brethren, it is through the teachings and studies of our masters that we have been able to find the _true_ nature to fire-bending." Said the explanative voice of Fenix.

"Oh…and the name is Sokka." Sokka replied.

"Oh, sorry…now come, the elder wishes to see you." Fenix told them, they followed Fenix to another hut where an old man dressed in three heavy robes, he had a white beard and long white hair that looked matted with age, but his gray eyes shimmered something of a great youth. "Ah…at last you and I should meet face to face Avatar, please sit and have a cup of tea with me." Rain said to them.

"You know I'm the Avatar?" Aang asked.

"Of course…for I myself am not unfamiliar with the Avatar cycle, in fact I have been expecting your arrival for some time. Now please have some tea?" Rain asked, Aang and the others sat down and had a sip of the tea. Soon another person came in to join them, light brown hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. "Ah Aldaris…good of you to join us. Please sit and have a cup of tea with us." Said Rain.

"Of course elder…I would be honored to be in the prescense of the elder and the Avatar," said Aldaris, "but I should warn you, Diablo is on his way here."

As soon as Aldaris sat down, Diablo entered, "Hello Aldaris, elder…may I join you for some tea?" Diablo asked, his voice having some light rudeness in it. "Hello Diablo." Aldaris replied, "You may Diablo…but be swift, we're with guests and I wouldn't want them getting the wrong impression of us through your example." The elder replied.

Diablo sat down, as he took a sip from his cup his red eye gazed at Aang…when he put it back down he smiled to himself and asked, "So you're the Avatar am I correct?" Aang nodded in response, "You know your past life…Avatar Roku was a Fire-bender right?" Diablo asked, Aang nodded again.

"Where is this conversation going Diablo?" Aldaris asked, and rather coldly at that.

Diablo just chuckled and said, "Isn't it obvious, where was he when our people were exiled? Where was he when we and our other brethren had to take three separate ships and scatter ourselves among the other four nations because Ozai would not stop hunting us until we were all dead? If you ask _me_, we should strike back at all the Fire Nation's out-posts…make them regret they'd ever banished us!"

"DIABLO! What you speak goes against everything the Tomaì stands for!" Argued Aldaris, the elder agreed calmly and said, "Plus more fighting means more bloodshed, more bloodshed means more death, more death leads to more hatred, more hatred leads to more suffering. Diablo, you'd be condemning us all with your belief that fighting is the only answer."

"Yeah, I mean take a look around, your people are carving out a healthy existence here if you ask me?" Katara told him, Diablo stared at her coldly and said, "Well did I ask you? No…so shut your mouth."

"You have no right to talk to Katara that way." Aang told him, Diablo then pulled out a dagger with two blades, one was small, thin, and shaped like a needle, the other twisted around it in a spiral, like a cork-screw. "I'll talk however I want, to whom ever I want, boy…Avatar or not, that's all you are to me…a little, weak, insignificant…_boy_." He said as he brandished the dagger around Aang's throat.

"I'd stop right there Diablo, unless you wish me to put you out of your as you've called it: 'suffering'?" asked a voice from the entrance to the hut, Diablo and everybody looked back to see a young man standing in the doorway, a black fireball in his hand. Diablo smiled fiendishly and said, "Templar Li…you know if it wasn't for you, these three would not have come looking for us."

"Enough everyone, is there not enough death already? It is a shame we must resort to violence." Said Rain sadly, Diablo removed his dagger from where he was brandishing it and said, "You know Rain…"

But Aldaris interrupted him and said, "You will refer to him as elder!"

"HE—WONT—BE—THE—ELDER—FOR LONG—ALDARIS!" roared Diablo, "He'll soon have to choose his predecessor, and when that time comes….I hope he'll choose _wisely_."

"Believe me Diablo…I will choose with the same wisdom my sensei and the prelate Aiur had when he chose me, but hear this Diablo, unless you put behind your hate for the Fire Nation and your violent passions, I will _not_ choose _you_!" Rain told him. Diablo looked at the elder with a 'We'll see…we'll just see about that' kind of look in his eyes before storming out the door.

"I'm sorry elder I had to use my powers to discourage Diablo from attacking the Avatar, I shan't do it again." Said Templar Li, bowing low.

"I'm afraid I went temporarily blind and didn't see that Tem…but apology accepted anyway." Said Rain.

"Tem I believe you know the faces of the people who sit before us?" Aldaris asked, Templar Li took one look and said, "I'm sorry…I meant to refill the bowl when I left, but there was no soup left. Then I sensed the girl was awake so I used that dream spell you taught me Aldaris, I had no idea they'd come here!"

"No apology needed, for you have also brought us a great guest…Tem Li, you have brought in my presence the Avatar Aang." Rain told him, Templar Li looked at Aang and said, "By the _Tomaì_, we have been blessed."

Just then Momo leapt up onto Templar 'Tem' Li's left shoulder, "Momo…there you are!" Aang said happily, Templar Li scratched his head and asked, "So that's his name? Huh…found the little guy sneaking off with a biscuit I'd put in my traveling purse, chased the little thief all the way until I got to the stables when he glided off and gave me the slip."

"I just have one question," Sokka interrupted, "_dark_ fire?"

"Ah yes, I felt someone as elementally lost as you…may have trouble understanding what that means, let me be more clear with you. I'm sure by now you are very accostum to normal Fire-Bending and its misused capabilities that our once brethren of certain nation enforce…well, unlike them it had been the study of my master, Aiur Xiao—,"

"Aiur Xiao was your mentor…he was one of Roku's students." Aang said rather amazed.

"Yes, now you see where everything is coming together now….but do not interrupt me again. My master trained with Avatar Roku for years, he became an exceptional Fire-bender, as powerful as Roku himself. But the phantom of something lingered on Aiur Xiao's mind…Fire was a powerful element, but he'd seen what it could accomplish when it went beyond the bender's control, he wondered if there was a way it could be made more stable…a more controlled flame that could be cast away _or_ summonsed back to the bender whenever he wish it, he practiced years before finally having a working sample of what he was so desperate to create, a black flame, that could be compressed into the perfect ball, no rippling of flames what-so-ever!"

Rain then looked at Aang and said, "I think you should know what happened next."

"He showed his creation to me." Aang told him.

Rain nodded and continued, "At first he thought that Roku may not like this new creation of flame, but Roku smiled and said, 'This flame came from listening to your heart, young Xiao. You refused to listen to those who said it couldn't be done, you refused to let your mind conquer your heart…and this was your result'. Of course Roku's other followers did not believe it was a creation but an abomination to Fire-bending, and soon cursed Xiao…calling him a 'Prelate of Travesty'."

"Eventually he taught you, right?" Katara asked.

Rain nodded, "He put me through the same rigorous tests and trials, which the villagers now know as the 'Trials of the Tomaì'. He'd not met in his 7 years of the practice anyone who was as determined as me, and soon we spread our word to every village on the Fire Nation of our discovery and spreading our beliefs. By that time we had hundreds of followers…but it wasn't to last."

Rain then looked grimly down on himself, "The Emperor Pi-Kaow Li, got word of our teachings…fearing that it would get in the way of his own religion (being a mix of Confucius and the Hindu Caste System) made a royal decree that all teachings of the Tomaì were illegal and anyone practicing them would be charged with committing an act of heresy."

Rain then stopped to look at Tem Li, he saw that he was crying. "Excuse me elder, but may I be excused to leave?" he asked, his voice starting to water up.

"You may." Rain said with a nod.

As soon as Tem Li left Rain continued, "Well you could imagine my sensei's state of regret and shock, he was even asked to appear before Pi-Kaow Li to admit he was wrong, that the Tomaì did not hold the true nature of Fire-bending…he knew that if he imprisoned the prelate that stood before him, it might start a whole nation wide civil war. But what else was he to do when Aiur refused. Now it wasn't in the form of a 'no', but more like this, 'I will admit that your religion holds the strongest bonds in this nation Emperor Li, but I shall not admit that it has to be the only one…nor is it the wrong one as you so claim, if I say that here and now I'd be lying to my heart, and as in my teachings you should always listen to your heart…and I could not lie to my heart with what you believe to be the truth.'."

"So the prelate…your teacher, was imprisoned…that wasn't really smart." Said Sokka.

"Still your tongue lad, and show better respect for those who are not—!" Aldaris started to yell at him, but Rain interrupted and said, "Aldaris…calm yourself, the boy has a good point and I shall not dismiss it for many believed that Aiur getting himself imprisoned was not a smart move, but you have to remember that Aiur had many followers by now, and at the age of 47…could you imagine, slowly Pi-Kaow Li started to hear small cases of civil disobedience, at first they were small, far spread…but within three weeks time one-third of the Fire Nations' population refused to work for the emperor unless the prelate Aiur was released. Now of course he could send his military to handle it, but how would that make him look to the eyes of his subjects?"

"So a week later he released Aiur to discuss details at which both he and the other Dark Fire-benders could live peacefully, eventually he granted them plots of land throughout the nation to do as they wished, and all was good…until Oazi came to power."

"And that leads us to now, we know we do not have much in the way of money. But working with weapons most of our lives has taught us to make hunting tools, and traps to guard our village in case our brethren should hunt us." Rain told them.

That night as they went to bed, Katara couldn't help but wonder what Tem Li looked like behind that cloak and all, tomorrow she'd see if he would take it off for her.


	5. Behind the Mask, Diablo's Folly

Katara the next morning set out to find Templar Li, Fenix told her he was training out in the woods somewhere…at first he wasn't easy to find, then heard someone shouting, she headed in that direction to find her mystery person punching at targets he'd set amongst the trees and bushes. His hands ablaze with that black flame, soon three sandbags swung freely from the trees on ropes. He dodged them and threw fireballs at the targets he'd placed on the trees, he then stopped and took a few deep breaths, then a target appeared some 40 feet away. He stood in a fighter stance, a ghostly radiance of 'dark fire' flame engulfed his body, with an up-scale roar he sent a blazing column of flames at the target, the force so great the target exploded, Tem Li drawing all the flaming pieces into a pool near-by him.

Suddenly he looked in Katara's direction and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Katara then heard a whistling sound behind her. When it stopped she turned around, she saw an arrow-head pointing just a few inches from her face. Scared witless, she looked and saw Tem Li had appeared behind her and had stopped it from penetrating the back of her head, beyond the arrow she could see a gray cloak fleeing from the scene.

Katara looked at Tem who's eyes shot a look of spite at whoever shot that arrow at her, he then looked down at her and asked, "Are you all right?"

Katara nodded, his eyes still had a bit of that menace in them, but it was softening into concern for her safety. She nodded nervously, then made a motion to take off his hood. He saw her hand and back away a step, "What is it that you think your doing?" he asked. Katara withdrew her hand and blushed a bit.

"Oh, you want to see what I look like?" Tem Li asked, Katara nodded. He then took off his hood and a tangle of black hair fell down to shoulder length, he then removed the piece of cloth which masked the lower part of his face. Katara stepped back temporarily in shock, Tem Li looked at her puzzled and asked, "What is wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing…you just remind me of someone I know, a Fire-bender whose crossed our paths. I mean you don't have the scar…but it's a deadly close resemblance."

Tem Li then looked at the arrow and said, "We better get back to the village, I have someone I have to confront for attempted murder."

"But we don't know who tried to shoot me with that thing!" Katara pointed out. Templar Li looked at her and said, "You don't…but I as hell do."

As soon as Katara and Tem got back to the village Tem picked up speed, he finally found his target and turned him around to face him, it was Diablo.

"Diablo," Tem said angrily, "can you tell me what you were trying to accomplish shooting an arrow at a girl?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Diablo said, trying to sound surprised, "But another thing you should know by now Tem Li is that I don't like being falsely accused, and that arrow bares not my end feathers…but Aldaris'."

Next Diablo and Tem Li (Katara trailing behind them) went to the elders' hut, Tem Li explained what he had witnessed in the woods, Katara supported the story. Diablo laid down his side of the details saying he had been falsely accused of something he didn't do. Aldaris arrived and saw the arrow with his tail feathers on it, Diablo gave a smile Tem Li didn't trust, "Ah Aldaris…we were just discussing a matter that concerned you, seems someone tried to kill the Avatar's little servant girl and it appears the assailant was using one of your arrows."

"I'm not Aang's servant girl!" Katara detested.

"SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!" Diablo shouted back.

"Wait, elder…it wasn't me, I was hunting with Fenix, Makino, and Sokka. Fenix had found deer tracks, any of those three could back up my claim! I would never hurt any friend of the Avatar, here's my proof!" Aldaris argued, then he placed one of his arrows in front of the elder, this gave Tem Li an idea. He picked up Aldaris' arrow, then lined it up as best as he could. "What are you doing Tem Li?" Asked Diablo. Tem looked at him and asked, "Now Diablo…can I have one of the arrows from your quiver?"

Diablo looked a little nervous, "Come on Diablo…it's a simple request," a smirk crossed Tem Li's lips, "unless you're trying to hide something, that is."

Diablo scowled, took one of the arrows out of his quiver and said, "Here you go, punk…not like you're going to find anything though."

Tem lined the arrows up, nodded and said, "Get Sokka, Fenix, and Aang in here…I think I'm ready to solve our mystery."

When they all arrived Tem took a deep breath, "Now as the elder, myself, and Katara know…and as you're about to learn, someone tried to assassinate her."

Sokka and Aang neared Katara, "You realize he looks like—." Sokka started to say, "Don't you think I was surprised about that myself." Katara replied back.

Tem cleared his throat and continued, "Now…of course I looked at the arrow and may've realized that there were two possible assailants, our brethren Aldaris, or Diablo."

"But Aldaris was with me and some others hunting a deer, 14 point, quite fast." Fenix told them.

"Yes, that's what he claims…and by the end feathers on the arrow would have supposed he were lying, but as we should all know by now…no matter what is at the end of the arrow, no two blacksmiths could make the exact same arrow. Why do I bring this up? Elementary my dear friends, elementary, because when I lined the arrows of Aldaris and the assailant up, look at what happened."

Tem lined them up for all to see, "Aldaris' arrowhead is a bit smaller and sharper than the assailants'." Aang pointed out.

"Good eye Aang, but when I lined up Diablo's and the assailants' arrowheads," Tem did the same thing. "they lined up _perfectly_…now of course right now I'd expect Diablo to object to this, hoping to save his own fat from the fire a bit longer…but then it came to me, Aldaris, as you know we Dark Fire-benders are taught to make our own arrows."

Aldaris nodded, "Well, as I've known you to do on numerous occasions, you tend to leave some parts out in case you need to make more, it is then by my clever deduction that you must've left out some end feathers, Diablo saw these and immediately started to work on his assailant arrow. He already had the arrowhead and shaft made, all he needed was the end feathers to complete his trickery. Then he set out to take out his target, the one thing I didn't have now was alibi….but now that I have looked at the evidence more closely, I have made it out to this. The elder was going to elect his predecessor, what better way for Diablo to secure his place in the running than by getting all others running out of his way through false accusations, he thought if this plan worked, which at this point it did not, then he could probably kill Sokka and Aang with just as much ease and get Fenix, or Makino, or anyone else eligible in trouble."

Diablo looked down at himself, then looked at Tem Li, "Yes but you forgot one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?" Tem Li asked, he saw Diablo make a slow hand motion to his left side. "You were so busy with all your deductive sleuthing…you couldn't see your own death!"

Diablo then pulled out his knife and attempted to stab Tem Li, Tem countered and grabbed the knife out of Diablo's hands. Then put the tip under Diablo's throat. Diablo let out a furious hiss, then stormed out. "I can't believe a person would stoop to doing that!" said Sokka.

"Believe it, young one…but I am not surprised that Diablo, one of our village…would stoop to such lows. But he had reason in doing so, by springs' beginning he'd be of age for the elder election, and with me out of his path…who'd have the fortitude to stop him?" Aldaris asked.

"I would Aldaris…I fear no evil, for the Tomaì is my strength!" Fenix told him.

Rain gave a faint smile and said, "Seems I have two worthy candidates here before me, you wise Aldaris….and you noble Fenix. But the decision is mine and I will make it when I believe its time."

Meanwhile Tem Li and Katara watched from the entrance as Diablo continued to make his leaving, Momo had appeared from behind one of the other huts and stopped to gaze at Diablo, Diablo looked into the green-eyed lemur's eyes. "Get out of my path, you little vermin."

Momo just cocked his head and made a soft purring sound, Diablo then brought his leg back to kick Momo out of his path. Katara looked ready to rush out and stop him, but Tem stopped her and said, "No."

"But he's going to—!" Katara protested, but Tem Li shook his head and said, "Not even you can see all ends, just watch."

They both watched as Diablo brought his leg forward again for impact, but Momo jumped out of the way of the kick, causing Diablo to fall on his back. Diablo then just picked himself back up and continued storming out of the village, cloak swishing behind him.

Aldaris looked at what they'd been watching and said, "He didn't always used to be this was, when he was my apprentice he only said a snide remark when something was troubling him, then four years ago he became what you saw before you…I don't know what's gotten into him…but if he doesn't control it soon, he'll be the downfall of us all."

Well with that out of the way, the day seemed slower than it normally was…but by afternoon, the entire village would have a change in routine, for the events that were about to take place


	6. Templar Li's Fate Revealed

Diablo walked through the woods, his footsteps staggering, disorganized…his eyes were ablaze with anger, "Those insolent fools…they know I should be the new elder, not that blabber-mouth Aldaris, or that honor-filled Fenix. And then there's their sympathizer Templar Li, if I were elder I'd teach him to respect me." Diablo mumbled to himself, "Yeah, I'd teach him like the great visionless prophet…my father taught me to respect him."

Diablo then slumped against a tree, hitting hard on his side, "_They say I'll bring suffering on the all, well they don't know suffering like _(_N-N-N-NO DADDY, NO, NO, NO_!) _I know suffering, after all they didn't have to _(_I'll teach you to use that infernal witchcraft around me, you infamous whelp_!) _live with that blind bastard that was my father._" Diablo thought to himself.

"But I took care of him, and anyone else who was in my way…kiss them good bye people, I roasted them alive with dark-fire." Diablo whispered to himself, which was followed by an insane sounding giggle.

Meanwhile Katara was gathering supplies for the trip north when she saw Tem Li walking through the woods, he didn't seem to notice her so she walked behind him, not trying to make a noise. She saw an cliff gazing at the sun which was setting to the West, but when she looked around…Tem Li was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a hand grasped her right shoulder, she whirled around and struck who was behind her. The person fell to the ground, it was Tem Li.

"Tem, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Katara told him, Tem nodded, "Yes, I should've known better…it was deliberate I guess, had it coming."

Katara helped him back up, he suddenly looked at the sunset, "You know I come up here once every few days just to see one of these, quite beautiful…all the different colors the suns light can produce on the clouds and sky. But out of all of them gold seems to be the most difficult one."

"You come up here to watch the sunset?" Katara asked, Tem nodded in response, "Reminds me of the sunsets on the coasts of the Fire Nation…long before our exodus for it." Tem told her, then let out a depressed sigh and asked, "Katara…if I was to tell you something, something I've been carrying in my conscience for several years. Would you believe me?"

"Depends on what it is?" She asked in response.

"I mean this is a very personal thing and I feel….I feel," Tem let out another long sigh, "I feel you should know this now better than later."

"Okay…" Katara responded with unease, "So what is it?"

"It has to do with my birth, you see when a person is born he has the choice to be whatever he wants…later he finds that there are limitations, but for me those limitations were already in place." Tem told her.

"So _what_ is it, spit it out already!" Katara told him.

Tem let out a long nervous sigh then said, "Okay…Katara, I'm the next Emperor of the Fire Nation." Tem said glumly.

The next few minutes were filled with an odd silence, but that silence was broken with Katara laughing. Tem's face went a deep red, then he turned to leave.

"Tem…where are you going?" Katara asked in a friendly tone, still laughing a bit. Tem then pulled what looked like a medallion out of his shirt and looked at it, he quickly put it back in there, turned to her, and said, "Your opinion is your own, if you believe it was a joke, then it was a joke."

Katara looked, she was still finding it a bit humorous that Tem would state such an outlandish claim that _he_ was the future emperor of the Fire Nation.

When she got back she found Sokka and Aang talking with Aldaris and Fenix, "Well look who finally shows up," Sokka then whispered to her, "Aldaris has been telling us about the days of his youth, honestly I'm trying my hardest to stay awake."

"So where've you been?" Aang asked.

"I met up with Tem Li, you won't believe what he told me," she said, trying to stifle her laughter again, "he told me, and get this, he told me he's the future emperor of the Fire Nation." Aang and Sokka laughed with her, Aldaris and Fenix on the other hand just looked at each other, "And you didn't believe him?" they asked in chorus.

"Yeah, I mean a Dark Fire-bender is the Emperor of the Fire Nation, HA, that's a riot." Sokka told them, they just both shook there heads, Katara stopped laughing and asked, "What…what's wrong, you guys are acting like you know something?"

"We do…and you're bloody fools thinking that Tem's darkest secret was a joke." Fenix said coldly, "Calm down Fenix, they didn't know…they wouldn't know until up to this point." Aldaris told him.

"You mean Tem was telling Katara the truth?" Sokka asked.

Both Aldaris and Fenix nodded, "But then why is he here?" Aang asked.

"His father sent him to us, to protect him from Ozai and possible execution…Tem's father thought that it be best to send him to us, that way Templar Li, the emperor's son and last rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne would be out of harms reach." Aldaris told them.

"Do you have any physical proof of this?" Sokka asked. Aldaris shook his head, "I do not."

Sokka then gave a confident look that he had cornered Aldaris in a lie, "I don't…but Tem does, he has a medallion that he keeps close to his heart…it is both something he draws strength from, and a cruel reminder of his already chosen fate, it is the Royal Medallion of the Li Imperial Dynasty, and it is something he cannot afford to part with."

"Why not…I mean as long as he's here it means nothing right?" Aang asked curiously.

"You are not looking at all the facets of this story!" Fenix snapped.

"ENOUGH FENIX…he has a point, and is entitled to it…you are correct, it means nothing to us here. But that medallion was given to him by his father Shorii (spelt Shore-ee) Li, it was the last thing he gave Tem before he (meaning Shorii) was executed on Ozai's orders. It is for there that Tem will never part with it, even if it fell into a river and went down a waterfall he would dive in and go after it, for it is all Tem has to remember his father by."

"Wow, so what happened after he left with you?" Katara asked.

"Simple…he waited," Aldaris told her, "he waited for a chance or an opportunity to leave this village and see the world, what fortune brought you here that now his chance may finally be fulfilled."

"But I don't know if Tem would want to come with us, I mean we're pretty much hunted by the Fire Nation on a day-to-day basis." Sokka told them.

"I have come to realize that and also see that they would come here looking for you." Aldaris told them.

"But don't threat, we have dozens of traps and pit-falls they'd have to regroup before they even got even 100 yards near here." Fenix added.

Suddenly another Dark Fire-bender ran in and said, "Aldaris, Fenix…sorry to disturb you."

"Easy my fellow follower of Aiur, what is it?" Aldaris asked.

"One of our outposts in the forest reported smoke coming from the western shores." The man reported.

"Camp-fire smoke?" Fenix asked.

"Said looked too dark to be from any campfire he's seen." The man told them.

"And it's coming from the Western shore-line?" Aldaris asked. The man nodded.

Aldaris looked at Fenix, "Fire Nation Navy?" Aldaris asked, Fenix stroked his beard and said, "More like possible ground deployment," he then pulled out a map showing the village and about a half a mile of the surrounding area. "I'd probably set up three small platoons of five along the second rim of defenses, that way if the traps don't stop them, we will."

"Have you spoken to the elder about this?" Aldaris asked the man.

"Yes, he told me to tell you guys and see if you could come up with a plan." He told them.

"Very well, Fenix…you set up the groups, be ready to set off within the hour." Aldaris told Fenix.

"Right away." Fenix responded and with that, both he and the Outpost soldier left.

Meanwhile Tem was on the outskirts of the village when he noticed how late it was getting, he decided to have a snack before he showed up for supper. He sat down and pulled a rice ball out of his traveling pouch, he placed it down on a cloth and looked away while he pulled out a small pouch of brown sugar. When he turned back to sprinkle some of it on the rice ball, it was gone…he looked around to see if anyone else was around, then he heard a distinct purring coming from behind him. He saw (if you haven't guessed it by now) Momo handling his rice ball, "Oh no, I already gave you a freebee with the biscuit, but you are _not_ getting away with my rice ball."

Tem tried to reach over slowly for it, but just as he got close enough Momo took off with the rice ball. Tem quickly got up and with a "STOP….THIEF!" chased after the little lemur, well the chase ended at the stables again. Tem, exhausted gasped, "Okay…you little vermin, you win…for now."

Tem slowly dragged his way towards the stables, he eventually found where Appa was being housed, "Hey big fella…don't mind if I crash here for a moment?" Tem asked in a friendly tone, Appa let out a snort. Tem just rested against one of the stables' walls and said, "Thanks."

But his rest only lasted about ten minutes when he heard the indistinct sound of worried voices coming the center of the village, he got up and went to see what it was.

Fenix had rounded up at least two of the three groups he needed, the third one was one shy. "Where's Diablo?" he asked.

"Haven't seen him since he stormed out of the village." One of the group members replied.

"You mean he could still be out there? Unaware that there are Fire Nation soldier near him?" Aldaris asked.

"This is ill omen indeed, and now it seems the stars by tomorrows light tell me we may have to abandon the village soon." Rain told them all.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked at Aldaris. "He reads star charts, tarot cards, anything involving divination."

Tem showed up at the last moment and asked, "What's all the commotion?"

"We're rounding up a few small groups to protect the village, but Diablo is still not here." Aldaris responded.

"Well good riddance to bad rubbish…I say." Tem said coldly.

Aldaris and Fenix shot him an angry look, "I know…he's one of our brethren, but you guys can't say he hasn't been a pain in the butt either." Tem pointed out.

"Well we'll have the groups go back to there huts, we'll start looking for Diablo in the morning." Aldaris told them.

Just as everyone dispersed Katara confronted Tem, "Aldaris and Fenix told me about…about you being…" Katara started to say.

Tem held up his hand and said, "No need…apology accepted."


	7. Diablo's Deal

Prince Zuko left the warm comfort of his ship for the chilly shore where the Avatar had been said to be spotted, so one cold night wasn't going to stop him from getting his prize, his troops had set up camp…and sent several others to scour the forest see what they could find.

Zuko's uncle, Iroh…looking rather chilly, stepped near the campfire his nephew was sitting by. "Z-z-z-Zuko, I d-d-d-don't m-mean to p-p-p-pry…but don't you t-t-th-think it be b-b-b-bet-better if we went back to the ship and w-w-w-wai-waited until the morning to hunt the Avatar?" he asked.

Zuko looked back at him and said, "If you're cold, you can go back to the ship…I'll stay here."

Just then a blast of wind came across the beach, "Z-z-zu-zuko, I'd wish you'd reconsider, you'd catch your death of cold out here!" Iroh argued with him.

"A cold would be a small price to pay in capturing the Avatar." Zuko said coldly.

"I'd listen to your uncle if I were you boy, you haven't had to live on these shores and learn to survive here like we have." said a familiar voice (familiar to us, not Zuko), Zuko then looked around, "WHO'S OUT THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" he commanded.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" the voice replied in a high-pitched falsetto.

Zuko was ready to set out and hunt whoever this was down when the scouting party returned, he looked at them and asked, "I sent seven of you yet only four of you return, what happened?"

"Well…it seems that the forest is laden with a few traps, a few of them picked us off. Seems like they were well maintained too…like somebody's around here." one of the soldiers told him.

"Here…but the Air Nation is deserted, our forces cleaned this place years ago, who could still be here!" Zuko demanded to know.

"Those of whom you cannot see." The voice interrupted again.

Zuko let out a growl and said, "WHO ARE YOU!"

"One of those you cannot see." The voice replied.

"I think what the prince is asking is that you come out of hiding," Iroh said sympathetically, "I mean it's getting late, and you're probably hungry."

There was an long silence then suddenly one blast of wind put the campfire out, but was instantly re-lit with a black flame, Iroh looked at Zuko and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You have nothing to fear, I mean you no harm." Said the voice from behind them. They turned around to see a man in a gray tattered cloak, black tunic, and beige pants standing behind them. A red eye peeked out from behind the hood of the cloak, it looked at them with the kindness of a long lost brother, yet seemed to hide some long contained malice.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked again.

The man looked at him and said, "Oh the need for use of names, please have this bowl of stew…my name is Sam Hill, go here, move that. My name is Diablo if that satisfies you." Diablo said sharply. "And I think I know you, you're Ozai's son Zuko, and the older man behind you is his brother Iroh."

"And how do you know who we are?" Zuko asked him.

"There's an old Fire Nation soldier in our village, and though he has changed over the years, he still remembers when you Iroh and he were in the army together, serving not the fire-lord, but the emperor." Diablo told them.

"You have knowledge of such it is uncanny." Said Iroh with a hint of surprise.

"True…but there are more urgent matters that must be called to our attention." Diablo told them.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"Like you helping get rid of a few troublesome pests." Diablo told him.

"I don't do favors for people, it is below me." Zuko said.

"Oh, I'm not asking a favor…but more of a trade, you do something for me, and I'll give you something you want." Diablo told him.

"You could have nothing that I want, so you wasted your time coming here." Zuko told him, and started walking away.

"Okay…but this something I mentioned is actually more of a some_one_." Diablo said slyly.

Zuko then turned around and looked at Diablo, "The Avatar, you know where he is?" Zuko asked, his interests now peaked at what Diablo had to say.

Diablo nodded and replied, "Yes, he's at my village…I could take you there tomorrow, though I suppose my brethren will throw up a fight for it."

"Why can't you take us there _now_!" Zuko ordered to know.

"The village is guarded by three layers of traps, each layers' traps are more closely knitted together than the next…I should know, for I helped design two-thirds of them. I'd be able to guide you…but I'm afraid I have not journeyed outside the village at night as much as the daytime, I'd be better use to you then." Diablo explained.

Diablo then looked up at the stars and said, "The night grows short, get some rest…Zuko, if you wish to rest on the beach tonight, follow me." Zuko and Diablo got up and Zuko followed Diablo into the night.

Back at the village Tem Li was suddenly burst awake, he was in a cold sweat. He knew something was wrong, but what. He went to find both Rain and Aldaris were awake, "Elder…Aldaris, funny to see you awake at this hour." Tem told them.

"We found it difficult to sleep so we decided maybe a little herbal tea may help." Aldaris told Tem.

"What keeps you awake at this hour young master Li?" Rain asked.

"I felt something, a disturbance in the Tomaìs' power…something bad has happened, I just know it." Tem told them.

"Tem, go to sleep, we have much to do tomorrow and little time to do it. Best be rested up." Aldaris told him, Tem bowed to them and departed.

"Funny, Tem sensing something we can't." Aldaris told Rain.

"I wouldn't say that Aldaris, for I sensed it too…but not as strongly as Tem has seemed to." Rain said back.

"Do you think this confirms your theory that he's…that we should tell him—?" Aldaris started to ask.

Rain shook his head, "I cannot risk that yet because my theory may be wrong, Tem is the future and rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne and that's all he needs to realize, only time will reveal if my theory is correct. If what prelate Aiur said to me as he was on his deathbed is true."

"But elder…until the Avatar arrived his ability to sense changes in the balance have never been this powerful, this has to prove it!" Aldaris argued.

"Aldaris…I've seen into the future, and Tem's path is clouded, yes…I can see where it'll end him, but I cannot see how he has got there. For now, let us see what happens day to day, and when the time comes when we should tell him, we shall."


	8. The Evacuation

The next morning Aang and the others awoke to a red sunrise, Tem awoke to the same, "I have a bad feeling about today." Tem said to himself. He then strolled about the village.

"Hey Tem." Katara called out, running up to him. Tem looked at her and tried to smile, but knowing what he'd sensed the night before, and feeling the coming dread of morning's light. He found the ability to smile illogical and unbearable.

"What…what's wrong Tem?" Katara asked.

Tem looked at her, "You and the Avatar should leave here…and soon."

"Why, I thought the elder and the others told us we were safe here." Katara told him.

"That is what I thought, that is what I believed…until last night when I sensed it." Tem said coldly.

"Sensed what?" Katara asked.

"Sensed a disturbance in our power, in the Tomaì…this disturbance now brings darkness behind it, and it is in the West…near the shore, I see its aurora and it is as dark as the disturbance itself. If I was you, I'd get on that bison of yours and get out of here as soon as possible." Tem told her, his voice sounding grim at that.

"I don't understand." Said Katara.

"Reading auroras...oh, well you see, a specially gifted Dark-Fire bender can sometimes read a persons'—." Tem started to explain.

"No, no, no…not that, I mean I don't understand why we have to leave now?" Katara asked.

"Because it's heading this way." Tem told her.

Within a few hours the whole village seemed to be packing, "Aldaris, you get the women and children away from here…as well as the elder." Fenix told Aldaris.

"But what about you and the other men Fenix?" Aldaris asked.

"We'll stay here, try and hold them off while you escape." Fenix told him.

"I want to help too." Said Tem.

"Tem, in a few moments this area is going to become a battlefield…I think you'd be better off with the others and I." Aldaris told him.

"Let me guess…women and children?" Tem asked, Aldaris nodded. "Well seven years have transformed me from a child, you've seen that…I know things I want I don't need, but right now I want to defend the village, and Fenix is going to need all the help…and the manpower he can muster."

"He has a point there Aldaris." Fenix said flatly.

With a frustrated sigh Aldaris said, "All right Tem, but just come back safely."

Tem then looked around and saw Aang and Appa, Tem walked beside the bison and whispered, "Appa…to avoid detection, fly low, stay close to any high trees, if they spot you then everything you have worked for may be forfeit."

"You're talking with Appa?" Sokka asked, coming up from behind. "No, just giving him an escape plan is all."

"Aren't you coming with?" Katara was next to ask, Tem shook his head, "I'm staying with Fenix to defend the village, but I promise I'll return."

"I'll hold you to it." She told him, Tem watched as Appa took off, he looked at Katara, "_I'm_ _glad she's not staying here…if anything happened to her I'd_…_no I—I can't think that, I will see you again Katara. That is a promise I'm willing to keep_."

Tem then ran to meet up with Fenix, "Now men, I can only briefly describe what you are about to face…but I don't want you to look upon these soldiers with contempt, despite what they have done in the past I want you to realize they are still our friends, you will show them the same respect as you'd wish to be bestowed upon you." Fenix told the men surrounding him, "Now…outposts have told me there are 30 of them, and I see 17 of us standing here…some of us may not walk away from this, but what you do is for your families, for your way of life, if any should perish today…then let them know that they have reached the Tomaì's end and that there is no greater honor or valor then that."

Suddenly in the dying noise of the women and children leaving the village in the North, there came an approaching sound of marching from the West. "Ready yourselves!" Fenix ordered. Tem closed his eyes, going into a meditative state, knowing when he opened them again he'd see an army heading for them.


	9. The Battle for the Village

"This way, hurry." Diablo told the group behind him.

"We've been walking east for three hours…are you sure you're going the right way?" Zuko asked him.

"I've gone this way a hundred times…I know where I'm going." Diablo told him.

As they neared the outskirts of the village Diablo looked around, "Now if memory serves me correctly they'll have evacuated the village of the women and children, the men would stay behind to defend it."

"So the Avatar would've gone with them, this was a waste of our time!" Zuko yelled at him.

"You're not looking at the whole picture boy, once I get my rivals out of the way and my place is secured and certain…then you will get what you came for." Diablo explained to him.

Suddenly a veil of smoke crossed the village, when it lifted several grey cloaked figures stood before them. Fenix removed his hood and said, "This is not your land, I expect you to leave at once and never reveal our location."

"Fenix…is it really you?" Asked Iroh…stepping into Fenix's line of view.

"Iroh, old friend…what brings you here?" Asked Fenix in response.

"We're looking for the Avatar and his friends, take us to him at once!" Zuko ordered.

"To get to them you'll have to go through us!" Tem responded.

"Very well," Zuko said in a stern voice, "soldiers attack!"

Just then the soldiers and Zuko released a barrage of fire-balls from their hands.

"In the name of prelate Aiur, brethren defend!" Fenix ordered, the grey cloaked figures conjured a black flame wall to shield them selves.

"Dark Fire-Benders, Fenix is that what you've become?" Iroh asked.

"One cannot run from his chosen path, old friend." Fenix responded.

Suddenly Fenix saw a grey blur charge and attack Zuko, it was Tem. As quick as that happened the battle was under way.

Tem removed his hood, Zuko looked at him and said in shock, "You look just like…like me."

"Yes, now I know why Katara looked at me in such shock when I removed my hood." Tem told him.

"Well no matter, even if we look alike, we are not equal." Said Zuko.

"True…but though we are not cut from the same cloth, we are the same cut in appearance. But I have to ask you why we have to fight? Violence is not a solution…it only leads to more violence." Tem told him.

"Enough talk!" Zuko yelled, and with that sent a flaming fit right at Tem, but Tem dodged it and said, "Now that time you weren't thinking about your target."

"SHUT UP!" Zuko hollered, then tried to karate chop Tem in the neck, Tem blocked it and roundhouse kicked Zuko to the ground. "Oh look what I did, I'm sorry…how about after this me and you do some spear fishing and put this behind us?" Tem asked apologetically. Zuko just picked up some of the dirt from the ground and threw it in Tem's face. "You know, a simple 'no' and I would've taken a hint."

Meanwhile Fenix and Iroh circled each other, "I can't remember the last time you and I faced off like this, old friend." Said Fenix.

"Me neither, but I see you still have the weapon I had made for you." Iroh said, looking at the katana Fenix had tethered to his right hip. "Your eyes are as keen as I can remember, but this weapon I will not use on a friend such as you." Fenix said, throwing the katana away from him.

Meanwhile Zuko and Tem were still at it, neither of them had an advantage at this point. With one flaming kick Zuko forced Tem away from him, giving himself some breathing room and thinking space.

"You know…the more I look at it, I'd have to say you were trying to hurt me." Tem told Zuko.

"What do you think I've been trying to do!" Zuko asked him angrily.

"But why hurt those who've not done anything to you? Why do so much damage to the physical world with your powers and the spiritual world with your negative energies?" Tem asked him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Zuko responded.

"Very well, but I should warn you…as a student of the Tomaì, I have a power over Fire-Bending that you do not possess." Tem warned him in a clear voice. "Come with it then." Zuko commanded.

Just then Tem went running straight for Zuko, a long chain of Dark Fire trailing from his left hand behind him. Zuko conjured a couple flames in his hands and used them to black the chain, there was a thunderous cracking noise when both flames struck.

Zuko looked around to see that his troops and him were losing ground. "Prince Zuko…perhaps we should retreat." One of the soldiers told him.

"I'm not abandoning this mission!" Zuko bellowed.

Tem then looked at Zuko and waved his hand in front of him, his face then turned into a scowl and with an up-scaled battle cry, charged at Zuko.


	10. The Aftermath

Aldaris shuddered as he looked to the west, "Something has happened." The elder told him. "Yes…something with Tem." Aldaris said back.

"Is he dead?" the elder asked. "Hard to say...physically he seems alive, and mentally, but spiritually he seems shattered. As if something has made him completely lose his faith." Aldaris told him.

"Now that you mention it I sense it as well." said the elder sadly. "But within it all I sense our brethren returning."

A few minutes later 13 of the gray cloaked figures returned, All the villagers, as well as Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Aldaris looked at them and saw Fenix, "Fenix…tell me, what news have you?" Aldaris asked.

"We were victorious…and though the village was destroyed we watched as the Fire Nation soldiers fled like scared rats. Sadly I must add that three of us were slain in battle, but they have earned valor beyond any form of gratitude we could give them." Fenix told Aldaris.

"There were 17, you say only three were slain, and yet only 13 stand here before me…tell me, where is the last of you?" Aldaris asked.

Fenix looked behind him and in a cloud of dust appeared a lone figure, slowly making his way, "He arrives now." Fenix told him.

Katara looked around them and ran towards the figure, "Tem…is it you?" she asked.

The figure looked at her, it was Tem…then she noticed an odd bulge popping out from his left shoulder. "What happened?" she asked. Tem hung his head again and behind his dusty, matted hair Katara could see a tear-drop going down his face. She ran to hug him, but he quickly side-stepped her and continued his path towards Aldaris. "Tem…you are all right." Aldaris said happily.

"Yes and no, Aldaris…I need to see a healer." Tem said weakly, he pulled off his cloak to reveal a hilt sticking out of his shoulder. "Yes, right away." Aldaris told him.

The healer looked at the hilt and picking up a piece of jerky from his traveling bag said, "Okay now I'll you to bite down on this when I remove that knife." The healer told him.

"You may want to turn it clock-wise as you do it." Tem told him.

"Now why would I wish to do that?" the healer asked.

"Just trust me." Tem said weakly but sternly.

The healer did as he was instructed, the knife came out slowly but without difficulty. The healer looked at the knife and immediately left only to return with Aldaris by his side. "Tem tell me this isn't true?" Aldaris asked him.

"Wish it wasn't." Tem told him, nearly sobbing.

FLASHBACK

Tem then looked at Zuko and waved his hand in front of him, his face then turned into a scowl and with an up-scaled battle cry, charged at Zuko.

Zuko blocked Tem's attack, "I just read your aurora, it is black and grey, but I see a hint of white in there, there is good in you." Tem told Zuko.

"Get away from me you warlock!" Zuko blasted, pushing Tem away from him.

"You call me evil…and yet your heart is filled with it," Tem said while removing his right glove, "but it was not there to begin with…for there I must attempt to purify you."

Tem then charged at Zuko again, only as Zuko tried to block. But Tem ducked under and put his hand on Zuko's chest, suddenly a light started to eminate from it. Zuko felt really dizzy, as if something was being removed from him.

Unbeknownst to Tem a dark figure rose behind him, "NOW!" Zuko cried out.

Tem looked behind himself just in time to see a flash of something metallic come swinging down at him, then a haze of pain. He released Zuko and grabbed his right shoulder, something had been jammed into it. He looked and saw a knife hilt.

"Awww…what's wrong, did the little baby Li get hurt?" Taunted a familiar voice.

Tem looked up and saw the eyes of Diablo staring down at him. Tem then reached into his shirt and pulled out the royal medallion, clutching it for whatever strength was in it and asked, "Why Diablo…why?"

Diablo kneeled down and grabbing the hilt of his dagger pulled Tem's ear close to his face and said, "We can't avoid our chosen paths." Diablo then emitted a hiss that sounded like it was coming more out of vulpine triumph then anger.

Suddenly Tem took his medallion and pressed it against Diablo's neck, the sound of burning flesh and Diablo shrieking was next. Diablo fell backward and felt his neck to find a burned imprint of the medallion on it.

Diablo looked into Tem's eyes for a few seconds, then he heard someone cry 'Fall back…fall back, all forces fall back!', watched Zuko and Diablo retreat, then heard the victory cries of Fenix and the others.

END FLASHBACK

"It seems you coming back to me or finding me has never boded good omen." Aldaris said.

"It would appear so." Said Tem coldly.

Later that night the village, destroyed though it may be, was full of voices near a campfire, Fenix told the tale of how he and the other men had fought off the Fire Nation soldiers. Katara looked away for a moment to look at Tem, he was rubbing his hand over the area the healer had bandaged.

"Go over and talk to him," a voice behind her said, she turned and saw Aldaris, "he could use some comfort in his time of disbelief."

Katara walked over to Tem, "May I sit here?" she asked.

"Go ahead…I will not stop you." Tem replied.

Katara sat down and said, "Tem, I heard what happened to you back at the village…what you saw, I just want to know if you're okay, Aldaris is worried."

"Aldaris acts like a mother hen, trying to protect me when I can defend myself…that is why I wish to leave here with you, to prove to Aldaris that he need not always watch over me."

Tem then looked at Aang and asked, "Aang knows how to Air-Bend…am I right?"

Katara nodded, "That's why we're heading to the North Pole, to find him a Water-Bending teacher."

Tem looked at her and asked, "He doesn't know how to use the other three elements yet?"

Katara nodded again, "And we have to do before summer's end."

Tem looked at the fire and said, "I know now that no Fire-Bender would teach Aang to Fire-Bend."

Katara nodded in agreement, "But, note that I didn't say no _Dark_ Fire-Bender would teach him."

"Does that mean….what I think it does?" Katara asked hopefully.

"I need to spread my wings sometime," he said, he then got close to her ear and whispered, "but with Aldaris, I make no promises that I may leave with you."


	11. The Departure, Still of Use

The next morning Aang, Katara, and Sokka prepared to leave. "We are sorry for the last couple of days, we hope this hasn't damaged the way you look upon us?" asked the elder.

"No need to apologize, it wasn't your fault all this happened." Aang told him.

"Here," Aldaris said handing them a small sack, "This should help you part way through your journey, we wish you the best of luck."

Katara looked around, but saw no sign of Tem Li.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked her.

She looked at him for a second then said, "Oh, nothing…let's just go."

Just as they were about to take off they heard somebody shouting, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME! HEY, HOY, HEY…DON'T FORGET ME!"

Katara looked back to see Tem running for them, his traveling purse slung over his shoulder along with his quiver w/ arrows.

"Tem what do you think you're doing!" asked Aldaris sternly.

Appa started to land again as Tem approached, Tem waited to catch his breath then said, "Aang…I know as the Avatar you are to master the four elements, last night Katara informed me that you haven't learned Fire-Bending yet."

Aldaris looked a little worried, but Rain (the elder in case you've forgotten) looked at Tem with a kind smile.

Tem continued, "And knowing that no one in the Fire Nation may be willing to teach you, I came to the decision that I shall be your mentor…if you'll allow me to come along, that is?"

"NO, NO, NO…OUT OF THE _QUESTION_!" Blasted the voice of Aldaris, Tem turned around and looked at Aldaris. "Tem, I can't let you do this…if the Fire Nation learned you were alive, if they delivered you to Fire Lord Ozai…I'd—." Aldaris started to tear up as he tried to complete his sentence.

"Tem, do you feel this is something you have to do?" Fenix asked.

"Yeah, I mean…the Last Fire Nation Emperor traveling with the Avatar, that'd be too good of a target for Ozai to pass up." Rita told him.

"Elder if I may speak." Tem requested.

"You may Tem." Rain said gently.

"I know Aldaris that out of all the people in our village, you've been like an older brother to me, if not a father…" Tem then made a heavy sigh, "but I am who I am…and I am the last of the Li Imperial line, and if I'm to reclaim my family's throne from that serpent Ozai. I feel traveling with the Avatar will be the only way to do it."

The elder nodded while Aldaris said, "Yes, that's all true…but still—!"

"Aldaris…let him go." Rain said to Aldaris, "the boy is right, he has a destiny to fulfill…and with the Avatar's help, he just might."

Aldaris then looked at Tem and said, "Well then, I give you my fondest farewell Tem…where ever you may fare."

Fenix put his hand on Tem's shoulder and said, "You showed a lot of courage when we protected the village, and you'll need that when you face Ozai…and Diablo. May the Tomaì be your guiding light."

Rita hugged him and said, "You take care of yourself." Then she looked up at Aang, Katara, and Sokka and said, "You make sure to protect him as if he was your brother, because if he dies…I'll kill you."

The elder was the last to speak to Tem, "Tem…now is the time I should tell you this, the test's you went under when you were a child, were not the true Tests of the Tomaì…but just training for the true tests."

Tem looked at the elder with confusion, Rain continued. "There's a gorge in the Earth Kingdom, where it is said that prelate Aiur crossed and when he came back, his Dark Fire-Bending was augmented. This gorge is known as _The Forge_, for it is where Aiur made his new-found power. Little is known about what he had to face while in there. But I feel that when you see it, you'll have to cross it."

"Why…why me?" Tem asked.

"You'll find out, in time." Rain told him.

With that Tem got on Appa with Aang and the others and they took off.

Meanwhile Diablo sensed Tem's departure with the Avatar, just as a couple of Fire Nation soldiers grabbed him from behind and dragged him towards Zuko.

"Well, you're information was helpful in locating the Avatar…but it was useless in helping us capture him, for there I see no more use for you."

"_I wouldn't say that_." Diablo thought to himself.

"Throw him over-board!" Zuko ordered.

Suddenly Diablo snapped back to reality, "WHA—WAIT, NO…I-I-I, I CAN'T SWIM!" Diablo pleaded.

"Not my problem." Zuko grumbled to himself.

Diablo had to think of something fast, he suddednly blurted out the one thing that could save his rear from the could waters' that were below him, "TEM LI LEFT WITH _THE AVATAR_!"

Zuko turned back around, "What did you say?"

Diablo repeated it, "Tem has left the village, he now travels with the Avatar."

"And you know this _how_?" Zuko asked.

Diablo chuckled at Zuko's question and said, "Have you forgotten so quickly, Templar Li and I are Dark Fire-Benders…brethren of the Tomaì."

"Yes we've learned that by now." Zuko said, rather angrily.

Diablo shot a deviously sly glance and said, "Yes, but here's something you may not know…all followers of the Tomaì are connected to a certain power grid, it is how we can sense certain disturbances in this power grid, my defecting to your services would be a great example."

"So why should I keep you aboard this ship, let alone alive?" Zuko asked, lighting his finger under Diablo's chin.

"Because you now have a genuine Avatar compass, Tem went with the Avatar…so, are you certain you still want to get rid of me?" Diablo asked.

Zuko looked him over, "You can track the Avatar?" he asked.

"Well…Tem Li actually, but as long as he's traveling with the Avatar…then yes, yes I can." Diablo replied.

Zuko then said, "Let him go and clear out one of the storage rooms on the lower levels, put a cot, blankets, a table, and a map in that room."

"Along with some candles…scented preferable." Diablo told them.

"Why candles?" Zuko asked.

"Because in order for me to find him, I have to be in a meditative state," Diablo told him, "and the candles—."

"Will help you achieve this, very well…bring him his candles as well." Zuko told them.

"Thank you Prince Zuko," Diablo said happily while hugging him, "I promise you…you won't regret this!"

"GET OFF ME!" Zuko shouted, trying to force Diablo off him.

_So with that Tem and Diablo found there rightful places, both blissfully unaware of what was to happen.__ For Tem, a darkness had now been awoken from deep within his heart, and for Diablo…well, nothing real surprising really_.

Next Part: **The Prince of Darkness**


End file.
